


Oh noes!

by Neko Kasai (KakiTenshi)



Series: Child Gyrus, what!? [1]
Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakiTenshi/pseuds/Neko%20Kasai
Summary: A few times Gyrus has disappeared only to come back a little bit more chubby.No one ever thought that chubby would come from babyfat





	Oh noes!

**Author's Note:**

> An child AU fuel tank happened today while i was eating lunner. So heres my take on the AU taking some of thier ideas.

No one has any idea how this happened. Gyrus was just suppose to have went to the check to see if the way was clear to the boss room. 5 minutes down the hall and back, send Scout back if there was any problems.

 

He's been gone for 20 minutes at least.

 

Everyone is worried: Tori sharpening and tending to her blade, Kodya pacing in a circle, Sylvia looking down the hallway that strawberry went down and Neph just looks at her hands. No one wants to move in case the man comes back to see that none of them believed in him. Though the thought doesnt leave their minds.

 

When 30 minutes go in this quiet space Neph finally looks up. “We should go find him, one or two people.”

 

Kodya nods and motions for Sylvia to follow him. “We will go, you guys stay here.”

 

The two women roll there eyes but stay put. Their nerves still on high end as they wait.

 

5 minutes pass, then ten. It was like the search party had now disappeared as well. Both women look at each, the silence speaking a thousand words. Tori gets up to check the hallway that they came from while Neph checks the one their comrades went down. Instead of finding their friends Neph finds a waddling toddler, no older than 2 attmepting to run to her and falls face first into the ground.

 

Mother insticts kick in as Neph runs to the child before picking them up quickly as rushing back to their save house. The child seemed calm for now but there was no telling when that would give out.

 

The child looked familiar to her, green hair scraggly on his head while it fanned out on his forehead like a starfish. Maybe it was this and the fact if you thinned a bit of the baby face pudge it would like a younger version of Gyrus.

 

There was complete silence for another 2 minutes.

 

Then 3 things happened in sequence.

 

First Kodya and Sylvia came back looking extremely worried, no Gyrus in sight. Second the child wobbled in her arms, trying to be realesed from the flesh prison of Neph's bossom. The Egyptian women let go instinctively, which had the boy falling near on his face and running to Kodya like he had all the answers in the world. The Russian looked extremely confused, his eyes searching for thr two women who stayed behind. Thirdly Neph looked back at the child and swore.

 

“I think we found Gyrus.”


End file.
